Ultima Cup
by NJDEVIL
Summary: My first fic please R&R. Might be a spoiler to some people. Takes place after Kh. A tournament reunites everyone but some one new is in the tournament. Summary stinks but please R&R.Chapter 4 up!
1. Invitation

My first fic don't flame me they're so stupid. Anyway I will right the next chapter once I get 4 reviews just to see if people like it. Please give me ideas in your reviews or tell me if I'm doin good. Oh yeah I'm only going to say this once I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters or Kenshin. That about raps it up. The Bum: What about me? Me: What about you. The Bum: :0 Me: oh yeah this is my friend he might bug me sometimes in the story cause he thought about making the story other wise he wouldn't be here.  
  
INVITATION  
  
It was a normal day as Sora, Goofy, and Donald were going around space in there Gummi ship. Sora was remembering his days with Kairi.  
  
"Once we set sail it will be great". Sora sighed remembering how it wasn't great. He remembered hoe they were separated and tortured. He had almost lost his heart and Kairi had saved him.  
  
He remembered how very much he looked for Riku and Kairi. He remembers still the pain of losing Riku in Kingdom Hearts.  
  
But the biggest pain was remembering Kairi when they last met.  
  
"I'll come back for you I promise" Sora had screamed as they started to separate. "I know you will" Kairi had screamed those last words still echoing through his head.  
  
Kairi.. where are you.  
  
Riku...when will I see you again.  
  
I miss you guys you don't know how much pain is going through my heart right now.  
  
I had to lock Riku in the door to the light. That was the worst feeling I have ever had to feel.  
  
I miss the way you always used to comfort me at home Kairi. Riku I miss your competiveness you always had with me.  
  
With those thoughts he went to sleep and dreamt about Riku and Kairi. The next morning he woke up early and found that Donald and Goofy were already awake.  
  
"So uh where are we going again?" Goofy asked.  
  
"Who knows." Said an annoying voice only known as Donald.  
  
"We're looking for Riku and Kairi!" Sora butted in.  
  
"You're awake" Goofy and Donald said in Unison.  
  
"Yes and you guys can't forget that.." He was cut off before he could finish.  
  
Chip and dale were talking in there squeaky voice on the radio. "A tournament is being held at the coliseum.  
  
"Another I thought I beat them all!" Sora yelled  
  
"Well I guess we should go we might see some old friends there" Sora mumbled. "And it's a lot better than sitting here" Donald exclaimed.  
  
"Well let's go then maybe I'll get a new shield or we'll get munny" Goofy said excitedly.  
  
"All right let's go." Said Sora as he changed the course.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. The Challenge

All right thanks for the reviews that was fast. Thanks Paixe I Know it stinks about the disclaimer, but here is the next part. Oh and Sora I think I said no flames no flames argh no no no no no flames.  
  
The Bum: its going to stink though because he made it.  
  
Me: Keep it up and I won't need your help anymore. Anyway please...  
  
The Bum: R&R hah I said it.  
  
The Challenge  
  
With the new course inputted, Sora sailed for the Coliseum.  
  
"Think we'll see Leon there" Sora asked.  
  
"Don't know just hope we don't run into Sephiroth." Goofy mentioned remembering Sora's last fight that he nearly lost.  
  
"Oh great it says Sephiroth is in this I hope we're on a team in this one." Sora said as they walked into the Coliseum.  
  
"Hey Phil." Sora said lazily while he showed him the card.  
  
"Which one this time" Phil asked looking bored with Sora.  
  
"The new one" Sora said acting brave.  
  
"You know the rules right" Phil said with that usual boring line.  
  
"Yeah..No" Sora said sounding extremely dumb.  
  
"Your by yourself in this one unless your partners want to enter separately." Phil said  
  
"No we'll watch." Goofy and Donald said in unison.  
  
"All right be careful in this Tournament Sora." Phil warned.  
  
"All right the first match of the Ultima Cup." The announcers' voice exploded through the Coliseum. "Are first match is Sora verses Yuffie." The announcer screamed in the microphone.  
  
Sora and Yuffie entered the ring. "Hi Yuffie" Sora said. "Lets get this over with Sora" Yuffie thundered back.  
  
She threw he arms out in a ninja battle stance. Sora took out his Keyblade. The match started with a boom as Yuffie through one of her stars at Sora. He blocked with his Keyblade and continued to charge at Yuffie. He took a swing at her with his Ultima Weapon, but since Yuffie was to quick for a dull move like that she somersaulted out of the way and through a star at Sora which hit him in the arm and was stuck. "My turn" Sora studered as blood came dripping down his arm.  
  
Before Sora even moved he pried the star out of his hand and cast Curaga. As soon as he was healed he chucked his Keyblade at the off guard Ninja which pierced her side and then he quickly summoned it back. As soon as he got his Key blade back he deflected a star and through it again piercing her other side, but this time she caught it and summoned her energy star (for those of you who have played the game I am talking about the thing that looks like a giant star that she uses after you weaken her a lot). As soon as it was ready she threw it at sora stabbing him in the arm then she used cure on herself and quickly summoned another energy star. Before Sora could do anything she was in his face and Kicked him into the pole on the corner of the ring. Quickly after that she threw her energy star at the opposite arm she hit before then ran up and kicked it pinning him against the pole and then kicked the other one making both arms stuck against the pole.  
  
"Oh no I'm doomed" Sora thought in his head as Yuffie continuously threw normal stars at Sora's chest. "Come on Sora I thought you were stronger then that" Riku's words buzzed around in his haed. Then Sora found some energy left and tried to pull himself off the pole.  
  
Yuffie quickly saw him struggling and launched Sora's Keyblade through Sora's stomach.  
  
Sora quickly pulled his Keyblade out and blasted a Firaga at Yuffie. As soon as Yuffie was off guard he launched another and then another. Now that she was far enough away Sora used his Keyblade to take out the enery stars. When they were finally out he took the rest of the stars out off his chest now that he was literally in a bath of blood he cast Curaga twice. Then he went over to Yuffie who was on the ground. He stopped a while before just to be safe and started casting Firagas at her knock her all over the place then he went over to her and finished her.  
  
"Good fight" Yuffie barely made out.  
  
"You too" Sora blurted out.  
  
"Next fight" The announcer's voice exploded. "Jafar verses Riku" The announcer screamed.  
  
"What!?" now it was Sora's turn to scream.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Devoured World

All right I now wish I didn't mention the secret opponent in the disclaimer so I won't keep it a secret anymore. With this chapter I will give an obvious hint about who I mentioned in the disclaimer.  
  
The Bum: uh hello this is my chapter!  
  
Me: not anymore ~nocks out The Bum~  
  
Okay now let the chapter begin with a new point of view... oh yea one more disclaimer even though I said I wouldn't have one again. I do not own any of the Kenshin characters or the show or that stuff. Hah the disclaimer leaves you in suspense. Oh yea I just have to say Middle School susks to much homework so T.G.I.F. sry if your not catholic.  
  
Devoured World  
  
It was a normal Night for The mysterious Samurai. "This is horrible that it is" he said depressed.  
  
"What?" the Samurai's friend, Sanosuke asked calmly.  
  
"Now Miss Kaoru do not be scared when I say this" the Samurai stated "You must be brave that you must. But Lord Shishio lives and we are unprotected from him.  
  
"Do not ever say that" said a voice.  
  
"Master!" screamed the Samurai.  
  
"Shishio is the least of your worries now. Find a way off this world. Heartless monsters are here. If you happened to find them use that technique I taught you yesterday it is very affective against them. Don't worry about me I will stay here and hold them off as long as I can." He said seriously. He didn't need to persuade them anymore for the Samurai was already gunning down the road friends not far behind. "Head to the cave there you will find the way." His master screamed his no doughtily last words.  
  
"What about your master? Kaoru asked very concerned.  
  
"He will be fine I trust my master that I do." The Samurai said as he pulled into the cave and Kaoru let out a scream.  
  
"Shishio!" they all screamed.  
  
"Ah the wandering Samurai" came Shishio's voice.  
  
"Why are you here!?" asked Sanosuke.  
  
"Do you no what will happen in exactly ten minutes? Let me inform you. The gates to another world will open any who pass through will live all others will die or pass through another way very painfully. But I regret to inform you that you will not pass through this portal alive." He finished ripping his sword out as The Samurai did the same.  
  
"I am sorry to inform you that you are the one who will be defeated here and now!" The Samurai screamed.  
  
"Let me test that theory." Shishio said as he lit his sword a blaze.  
  
Shishio charged at the Samurai and the battle began. Shishio whipped the blazed sword at the Samurai. Who quickly jumped far away knowing fully well what that style could do.  
  
Quickly after that he went in to attack Shishio with his now extinguished sword. Shishio quickly blocked and countered. They slamed there Sword for what seemed like 11 minutes.  
  
Shishio now so what the Samurai was doing as he turned and saw the Samurai's friends enter the portal.  
  
"NO!" Shishio screamed. He quickly ignited his sword and then swung it around catching the Samurai off guard. He left the crippled Samurai and went through the portal.  
  
"I have to get through that portal" The Samurai chocked out.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Wold Depleted

Dum Duh Dum Dum DUHHHH! New chapter oh yea The Bum like disappeared I don't know what happened, but he wont be in these fancy things anymore. Yes okay in this story I will finish the Kenshin part because it is toooooo confusing for some people, Sycogerl. I think I spelled that rite. Anyway you should make a new chapter soon. Sry if I offended you I was just joking please keep reviewing your like the only one who does.  
  
World depleted  
  
"I have to make it through that portal" The Samurai barely made out.  
  
He crawled with as much energy as he could spare as the portal started to shrink. The closer he got the smaller it grew as if it did not want him to go through. It grew smaller and smaller until it was gone.  
  
"NO" The Samurai's voice rocketed.  
  
With his energy now stable, but not all back he got up desperately searching for away, but having to face pain with each step.  
  
"Kenshin" his master's voice echoed through the cave as a bloody figure that could only be him came into the cave.  
  
"Master" the man named Kenshin called out desperately.  
  
"Kenshin you must make it outside when the dark force is strong enough, it will suck you up and it might take you to a new world. There you must find a way to lock it" his master's voice came rushing out.  
  
" What about you master" Kenshin said in a very concerned voice as he ran over.  
  
"Just do it and beware the heartless!" his master screamed in a very weak voice.  
  
Kenshin left against his will with his last bit of energy. He callapsed outside of the cave and waited.  
  
Very shortly after the wind started to become really strong underneath him. It was slightly raising him off the ground.  
  
It was good time to because as he was being lifted off the ground shadows started forming all around him.  
  
Without thinking he took out his reverse bladed sword and began wacking the creatures as they jumped up at him.  
  
"What is this?!" Kenshin screamed as his swords just past through them as if they weren't even there.  
  
The creatures kept leaping at him and scratching him as if he was nothing until he was out of reach, which was actually really really high. But not soon after he was in the dark vortex high in the sky over looking the planet.  
  
"Riku!?" Sora couldn't believe it. 'The same one who is locked away in Kingdom Hearts?' He thought to himself.  
  
'He could not believe it. How is Riku here in the coliseum? This just could not be. Okay if he is then all I have to do is hope he wins his fights so that I can fight him in the second round. Okay that's good alright calm down.' He kept thinking.  
  
"Will Sora and Hercules please come to ring nine." The announcer's voice boomed.  
  
To Sora he thought it was an advantage to fight Herc in ring nine. But he couldn't help from thinking about Riku. They have been friends for so long. What would fighting each other do to that? Then he calmed down and realized they have fought so many times before this. Okay I will be all right I'll be fi.  
  
His words were cut short as Hercules punched him in the face. He didn't even realize while he was thinking that he wondered into the ring and the match had begun.  
  
He quickly regained focus, but had no time to pull out his Keyblade as he was being charged by Herc again. He quickly jumped over Herc. But Herc had gotten smarter. 'and definitely stronger.' Sora put in as an after thought. Because when Sora landed Herc pushed off the ground and landed his foot in Sora's face.  
  
Herc quickly turned invicible and immediately charged Sora with a punch.  
  
This time Sora jumped to the side, but Herc was ready for that too. As he began spinning his sword like a Hurricane.  
  
Sora Quickly took out his sword and screamed "round two Herc!"  
  
yup that about sets it in priorities for the next chapter. Oh yea that's good who the man.  
  
The Bum: I'm back  
  
Me: uh oh  
  
The bum: revenge ~ Hits me over the head with a metal pole~  
  
Me: @ @  
____  
  
The Bum: Next Chapter is mine. 


End file.
